Vihyungrang
Vihyungrang (鼻荊郞; 비형랑 Bihyeonglang) is a S-Class WH and the Administrator of WH's Western District. A powerful shaman considered to be worth 2 S-Class personnel, Vihyungrang's code name is "Phantom Knight". He is currently inactive as a WH and training in Silla. Appearance Vihyungrang is a tall man in his late twenties. He has short black hair and blue eyes, and wears rectangular glasses. His outfit consists of a long white WH jacket, a red scarf, black gloves, pants and shoes without socks. Personality Vihyungrang is a responsible calm man who hates immaturity. He has a lot of honour as he does all he can to keep the promises he made to Edea Florence, and also holds her in high regards. He is smart as he keeps the West HQ running, and also knew the best arrangements for the dispatch list. Aside from this, Vihyungrang is shown to like tea as he and Eclipse sometimes meet and have tea time together. Story History He was very close to fellow White Class member Edea Florence, who placed Tasha Godspell under his care. He shows his continued respect towards her when stating to East that the promise he made to Edea is "more important than the world" Tasha's Memory Arc Edea invites Vihyungrang to her house to meet Tasha. He is shocked to see the house clean for once and asks her since when she had a living room. Tasha makes him tea and he is surprised to hear Tasha is Edea's pupil. Another day Edea is in Vihyungrang's office upset that Tasha wants her to choose between two desserts. Vihyungrang wonders why Edea isn't doing her hobby of walking around the WH centre just to hear people praise her. Edea replies that seeing Tasha's expressions is better and leaves. Bari tells Vihyungrang to be more firm with Edea and he replies he wants to keep their relationship as a healthy friendship. Bari tells him that's what Edea expects and in return Vihyungrang compliments her tea. Vihyungrang puts Edea on probation after she demolishes a town taking care of a witch who attacked Tasha. When she is filled with joy that she won't have to go to work he scolds her and remarks that they should have taken her holiday's away instead. Edea replies that she would quit if that were the case and leaves. Bari teases him that with Edea's probation his twice a week fun time with Edea is gone. Vihungrang finds Edea eavesdropping on Eclipse and Nekbet complimenting her surprising her with his presence. Vihyungrang is seen again when he and Bari visits Edea. He is surprised by her sudden change (not wearing pyjamas at home). On their way back he mentions that she released Emotional Stability and wonders what caused the change. Bari replies it was only chance that she met Tasha and decides to find him a mission to cheer him up since any shot he had with Edea is gone. The Other Magic Marksman Arc Vihyungrang first sends Xing and Tarras to retrieve Elmar Hyacinth. Vihyungrang shows up again to disarm Tasha, Mordred, Cougar, and Words before they can cause any more damage. He scolds them for their immaturity talking to Tasha in particular. Back at his office he presents Elmar with her new supporter, and then watches and congratulates her for her upgrade from B-Class to A-Class. Later on he calls all A-Class WH back to HQ, and holds a meeting about the situation in the South. When making dispatch arrangements, Xing and Tarras complain leading him to have Bari smash them into the wall. Not long after Tasha and Cougar barge in and demands him to switch the arrangements. He calls them brats and explains his reasons. When the two still have problems after hearing his explanation, Vihyungrang threatens to make them like Xing and Tarras. The Knight and Rose Arc Vihyungrang tracks down East with his Soul Sight ability and engages in combat with her. Although evenly matched at first, East eventually feeds Surtr her mana, increasing his power so much that he easily overpowers Vihyungrang and his Phantom Maidens, although with minor injuries. Realizing he may not be able to win, Vihyungrang activates Naraka an ability which will drag his foe to the pits of Hell at Vihyungrang's death. He intends to take Surtr with him so he can face Edea in the after life by being able to take down at least one of Tasha's enemies. He is saved by Eunryu, another S-Class WH, who convinces Surtr to retreat as his Master East is almost out of mana. Afterwards, Vihyungrang leaves to train and become stronger, declaring that he will have a "Phantom Corps" once he returns. Powers and Abilities Vihyungrang is a powerful shaman and is the second strongest WH of all time, after Edea Florence. His powers are said to be twice of the standard S-Class WH. Enhanced Speed: When Vihyungrang first revealed himself, he has shown his ability to appear out of thin air. This is most likely due to being able to travel at high speeds. Soul Sight: Vihyungrang is able to see the souls of all living things, allowing nothing to hide from him. He uses this to track down East. Spirit Summoning: Vihyungrang has shown his ability to summon spirits from certain charms he carries on his body. Spirits Phantom Maidens: Unseen Phantoms Vihyungrang can summon at will. They were able to simultaneously disarm Tasha, Cougar, Word and Halloween without being sensed. *'Bari' (바리 Bali): The most powerful spirit Vihyungrang can summon. She is the only one visible to the human eye, and can only be seen during the daytime. She works as his assistant, performing business duties within Headquarters, and performs a supporter-like role during battle. As of now, her powers consist of super strength, laser beams from her eyes, and phantom phasing. As a phantom, nothing can touch her but she herself is still capable of inflicting damage, although she was shown beaten up by Surtr. She also wields a sword on a chain that she uses to bind and cut her foes. *'Earth' (桃; 도 Do): An invisible spirit that Vihyungrang uses as a shield via his scarf. Earth reflects all damage directed towards Vihyungrang back at the attacker, leaving Vihyungrang unharmed. *'Fire'(花; 화 Hwa): An invisible spirit Vihyungrang uses by sending via his bells, creating a massive flame whip capable of cutting Surtr's "hard as steel" arm off. *'Destruction' (아비 규환 Abi Gyuhwan): An invisible spirit that was able to blast a hole in Surtr's "hard as steel" chest. Naraka (나락 Nalag): A Spiritual gate that manifests within Vihyungrang (supposedly his soul). Naraka can only be activated upon Vihyungrang's death, sending both him and his opponent into Hell. Naraka was not actually seen in use, as Eunryu saved him just before he activated it. Equipment Vessels: Within certain items Vihyungrang carries are vessels for certain spirits. He currently uses his bells and scarf to store two of his Phantom Maidens. WH Uniform: Invented by Edea Florence, this set of clothing is given to all ordinary members of the organization. The uniform runs on mana and won't function if it runs out of it. The functions the uniform possesses are: *'Memory-lapse Fibers' (망각의 섬유 Mang-gag-ui Seom-yu): Normal people won't notice the wearer unless the WH purposely attracts the individuals attention. This won't work on witches or fellow WHs. *'Class Selection': The uniform grades the WH based on their strengths and assigns them to their class. The class is shown by the color of the uniform. *'Protection': The clothing offers low level protection against attacks that are both physical and magical. *'Repair': It will repair itself using the mana stored within it. *'Emblem' (문장 Munjang): Every A/S-Class WH is attributed with an unique insignia which is on their emblem. The emblem allows others to guess certain facts about the wearer's life or abilities. Relationships Edea Florence Vihyungrang had a close relationship with Edea. He respects her above all else; believing his promises to her is more important than the world. He continues to look after Tasha for her and doesn't believe he could face Edea in the after life if he didn't do everything in his power to keep Tasha safe. It is hinted he had feelings for her in Tasha's Memory Arc, however their relationship never went past close friends as he wanted to keep it. Tasha Godspell Vihyungrang watches over Tasha, making sure Tasha doesn't get into trouble because of the promise he made with Edea. He is Tasha's current legal guardian and Vihyungrang is jealous of Tasha's relationship with Edea and gets annoyed with Tasha's irresponsibility as a WH. Trivia *According to his Character Profile, his hobby is collecting bells, he likes phantoms and Edea Florence and is jealous of Tasha Godspell due to him being close to her. He dislikes the irresponsibility of almost all the A-Class WH.Cho, Jung-man (2008). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 5: Character Profile. Ki-oon. ISBN 978-2-35592-045-5 *His name is remarkably similar to Vihyun's and the Bairong Empire is famous for their powerful shamans, hinting that Vihyungrang might be from the Rain Clan but the Character Profile reveals this to be untrue, Vihyungrang's surname is "鼻" while the Rain Clan's is "飛". *His abilities to subjugate ghosts is inspired by a person who really existed in Korea, during the Silla Era. *Vihyungrang is currently the tallest character in the series. *In Korean mythology, Vihyungrang's summoned spirit Bari is a goddess associated with shamans, and death. *Vihyungrang's Zodiac sign is Capricorn. *Naraka(neraka) means hell in Sanskrit and derivative languages like Indonesian. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shaman Category:Witch Hunter